The relation of visual pigments and visual sensitivity of patients who have disorders involving the retinal pigment epithelium and photoreceptors will be studied. Psychophysical techniques and reflection retinal densitometry will be used to investigate some of the photochemical properties and neural organization of these abnormal retinas. A method to monitor eye position during the procedures will be developed. The contribution of stray light on the densitometric measurements will be evaluated.